Forever's a Very Long Time to Wait
by Simology
Summary: Hermione is the no longer single Head Girl and Ron is Headoverheels with Lavender. But when a Perfect Couple breaks up over their fighting,she knows they've gone too far. It'll take a neardeath experience to put things right,but how near is near enough?


**Forever's a Very Long Time to Wait**

Hermione tugged at a knot in her hair with a sigh.

She wasn't stupid. No, in fact, she was the smartest in her year and even rivalled some of the teachers.

She knew, absolutely, 100 _surely _that Ronald Weasley fancied her. Everyone who had ever seen him around her could tell. He was possessive, jealous, and his ears burned bright red whenever she spoke.

She also knew, absolutely, that he would never ask her out. Yes, he was still alive and breathing, and, yes, he still was hopelessly in love with her, but he would never ask her out. This was for two reasons. The first was that, even though he was brave and admirable, when it came to girls, he was a wimp. The most courageous thing he had done was go up to Fleur Delacour in 4th year and ask her out, but he turned into a quivering jelly straight after that.

The second was a little thing called Viktor.

Why did I ever say yes when he asked me out?

It was another one of her and Ron's stupid games. He riles you, you make him jealous, you fight, you hurt, you make-up, he riles you and then you make him jealous again. Hermione had regretted saying yes the instant she said it. She'd completely pushed Ron over the edge, to the point that whenever he saw her he would make brain-numbing small talk and waffle on about how he and Lavender were incredibly happy with each other and were at a "good point in their lives". Harry had become annoyed at her, to make matters worse, because he thought she was being cold hearted and cruel to Ron and Viktor. Hermione would time and time again tell him that Viktor had fallen head-over-heels for her and she didn't have the heart to break it off with him.

The worst blow that the entire affair had dealt still made the Head Girls conscience ache.

Ginny and Harry had split up.

"Ginny! You have to get back with Harry!"

"Oh, Mione, we've talked about this about a million times. We had differences of opinions!"

"And it's my fault!"  
"Stop beating yourself up! It wouldn't have worked between us."

"You two are perfect. Admit it."

"We aren't! We're just…-" The red head trailed off.

"Perfect?"

"You are too smart for your own good Hermione Granger."

"I know!"

"Oh, by the way, can you come up to the Owlery with me?"

"Now?"

"Good time as any!"  
"Sure…"

Hermione sensed something, but was eager to go to the Owlery and check if there were any letters from Viktor. She'd made a decision in her last letter and wanted to see how he reacted. She had a small twinge of annoyance with herself for not doing it sooner. She'd almost wasted her life away caring for someone she didn't love.

Images of Ron and Lavender came up into her mind but she brushed them away. That didn't matter.

"Hermione? You might want to _climb_ the steps, " Ginny joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm coming."

They were at the top quickly.

"God, it's dark in here…Where are the owls?"

"They're over there."

"Where?"

"Where that candle is."

Hermione moved towards the table and saw a sheepish grin looking back at her.

"Ron?"

"Hi, Hermione…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me an' Lavender broke up."

"I'm so sorry!"

Hermione turned her back on him and picked up a letter addressed to her.

"Hey...who's that from?"

"Viktor!"

Hermione regretted her words instantly. Ron stood up, and, in doing so, knocked over the candle.

Ginny, (who up until this point had been holding hands with Harry with a dreamy look in her eyes), leapt to the side with a scream.  
"Ohmygodit'sallonfire!"

"We've got to get out" Harry frowned, already beginning to panic. He grabbed Ginny by the arm and tried to drag her out. "Hermione! Ron!"

"Get yourselves out of here!"

"I'm coming!" Ron muttered darkly as he forced his way through the door.

"Hermione?" Ginny repeated.

There was no reply.

"I think I'm stuck…" A feeble reply came through from the back as the fire increased, eating its way through the Owlery's dry straw.

Harry coughed and made a lunge to get to her, but with a flutter of owl wings a beam in the roof collapsed inches away from him, and he and Ginny were cut off.

"Get out!" Ron said from the other side of the beam. "I'll get her!"

Harry nodded, knowing that he was putting both himself and Ginny in jeopardy by staying in the smouldering barn, and led his girlfriend away from the danger. Gathering speed as they raced down the steps, Ginny slipped and fell, landing at the bottom with a thump.

"Ginny, are you…-"

"I'm fine!" Ginny sounded like she was going to say more, but let out a heaving cough from the smoke in her lungs and fell silent. Harry staggered to meet her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're bleeding!"

"It's just cuts. At least nothing's broken."

"I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt."

"Stop getting sentimental on me, Harry! I'm stronger than you think."

Back inside the Owlery, Ron fought his way through the smoke and found his way to Hermione's limp body.

"You came back…"

"I always come back."

"I…I love you Ron…"

"Thank God Hermione…I thought I'd have to wait forever to hear you say that…"

"You're not that patient…and forever's a very long time to wait."

"Let's get out of here."

"I think we should."

As they walked away, Ginny and Harry ahead of them, Ron said to Hermione, "What did Krum say anyway? In that letter?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll show it to you!"

"When?"

"You gotta wait."

"How long for?"

"Forever!"

And, laughing, she ran up to Ginny and Harry and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. As Ron joined them, they made their way back to Hogwarts, smiles on their lips, and love in their hearts.

.Finis.


End file.
